


Легкий способ похудеть

by Kollega



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Episode: s03e04 Bodyswap, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene, Post-Bodyswap, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: Таймлайн после серии «Обмен телами». Риммер в теле Листера набрал парочку лишних фунтов... нет, гораздо больше. Листер изо всех сил старается вернуться в форму, но загроможденный салатами путь к похудению кажется ему непреодолимым. В итоге он хочет попробовать альтернативный, хоть и не внушающий доверия способ.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Losing Weight the Easy Way](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/234179) by Mela Sunstrong. 



> местами отсебятина. Чтобы передать юмор, переводчику пришлось заставить Боромиров поулыбаться.  
> Переведено для команды Anything Retro на ФБ-16. За бетинг спасибо vlad.

Слишком усталый, чтобы карабкаться на свою, Листер вытянулся на койке Риммера. Он только что провел пятнадцать минут (читай — вечность!), тренируясь с голограммой в спортзале. Поотжимавшись через пень-колоду на дрожащих руках, покрутив бедрами и вяленько попрыгав «ноги вместе-руки врозь», Листер получил задание устроить бодрую пробежку. Он собрался со всеми возможными силами, указал на иллюминатор за спиной Риммера и сообщил, что там только что пролетел астероид, точь-в-точь похожий на затылок генерала Паттона. Как только Риммер отвлекся, Листер вылетел из комнаты «бодрой пробежкой», сделавшей бы честь толпе голодных зомби и запойных алкоголиков.

Причина, по которой он вообще за это взялся, находилась у него прямо перед глазами: живот, который вздымался из-под пропотевшей, влажной майки, словно восходящий Юпитер, каким его видно с Миранды. Листер всегда знал, что когда-нибудь заработает себе пивное пузо — такое, на котором можно качать детишек, пока они мелкие, которое будет желейно подрагивать от смеха, как у Санта-Клауса. Конечно, Листер был уверен, что это случится, когда он станет таким же старым.

Но живот беспокоил его не так сильно, как то, что выпирало чуть ниже выреза майки. Это была грудь. Сиськи. У мужчины. Пивной животик хотя бы придавал добродушный вид, но отвисшие буфера — попросту гадость. Именно поэтому Листер делал все возможное, чтобы соблюдать физкультурный режим Риммера.

— А, вот ты где, Листи! — Тот как раз появился в дверях, «Г» возвышалось поверх ярко-красной банданы, которая ни разу не шла к его волосам. — Не стоило так быстро убегать, не разогревшись! Ты не в той форме!

— Нельзя же, чтобы кровь застаивалась, — сказал Листер.

— Ты же знаешь, нужно придерживаться программы. Понимаешь, после парочки кругов по кораблю я собирался устроить тебе курс тяжелой атлетики с полной выкладкой, а потом — занятия водной аэробикой.

— А может, перенесем на после обеда? Клянусь, я и гребаным пальцем не шелохну, пока не съем хоть чего-нибудь. Умираю с голоду.

Риммер заколебался. К здоровью Листера он относился гораздо серьезнее, чем к своему, когда еще у него было тело. Слишком уж он беспокоился, чтобы, как обычно, не налажать, но в этом он и себе-то не был готов признаться, не говоря уж о ком-нибудь другом. Так что вместо извинений он решил реабилитироваться: заставить своего располневшего соседа по комнате вернуться в форму.

— Думаю, легкий перекус не повредит. Скажу Крайтену, чтобы приготовил тебе что-нибудь, но хочу, чтобы ты покамест попробовал дотянуться до пальцев ног!

Листер не слишком хорошо ладил с наклонами вперед, но решил, что если попытаться сесть, то и это зачтется. Он надеялся, что обед будет более питательным, чем завтрак. Для парня, привыкшего доедать с утра остатки холодного карри и допивать вчерашнее пиво, морковка и стакан сливового сока оказались всего лишь короткой передышкой.

Появился Крайтен, толкая перед собой тележку с двумя закрытыми крышкой блюдами, и, опустив голову, засуетился, накрывая на стол.

— Обед подан, сэр, — он снял крышку с тарелки Листера, открывая взгляду кучу листьев вперемешку с волосатыми прядями.

Листер вытаращил глаза.

— Это еще что?

— Салат из проростков со шпинатом, несколько милых нарезанных редисок и миндальных щепочек. Очень питательно, сэр, — ответил механоид. Но салат стал волновать Листера гораздо меньше, когда Крайтен начал наливать в его стакан вязкую, мылкую, словно из растаявшей Бастинды выжатую зеленую слизь.

— Ты что, эту дрянь из какого-то аквариума вычистил?

— Нет, сэр, это спирулина, — сказал Крайтен.

— Похоже на название оперы.

— На самом деле, это такие водоросли. До отказа переполнены витаминами и минералами. Сэр, с вами все в порядке? Ваше лицо стало очень необычного цвета.

— Не, все нормалек, — сглотнул Листер. — Просто подумал, что я еще не слишком готов познать вкус этой ряски.

— О, может, предложить вам стакан свекольного сока?

— Думаю, обойдусь старой доброй водой, спасибо.

Пока Крайтен мыл стакан, Листер с подозрением взглянул на второе накрытое блюдо. Что за очередное извращение скрывается под этой крышкой? Брюссельская капуста? Обезжиренный йогурт? Цельнозерновой хлеб? Он поднял крышку.

Курица с пармезаном!

Впервые за две недели рот Листера наполнился слюной.

— Крайтен, мужик, ты лучший! Поверить не могу, что ты ради меня закрысил это от Риммера. Должен признаться, никогда не думал, что ты сможешь сам обойти программу.

Крайтен отобрал у него тарелку.

— Ужасно извиняюсь, сэр, надо было сказать заранее, но это не вам.

— Да, это мое! — Кот влетел в каюту и сел за стол. — Хотел пообедать с тобой, дружище. Решил, что это тебя взбодрит.

Глядя, как Кот расправляется с курицей, Листер не ощутил ни грамма бодрости. Кот был одет в махровый халат и банную шапочку — явно после одного из своих непрекращающихся омовений. Кажется, он считал, что если мыться достаточно часто, то можно смыть пятно пребывания в его теле Риммера.

— Ты что, не собираешься есть со мной? Видишь ли, я бы мог остаться в душе еще на часок-другой. Я вовсе не обязан составлять тебе компанию.

— Ага, пасиб, это очень чутко с твоей стороны. — Листер вяло ткнул салат вилкой.

— Итак, как твоя диета, дружище? — Кот заглянул в его тарелку. — Эта штука совсем не выглядит клёвой.

— ...нет.

Кот с жалостью покачал головой.

— Хреново не быть как я, мужик. Я могу есть, что захочу и когда захочу, и о весе не надо беспокоиться. Хочу сказать: видишь, ты вынужден сидеть над кроличьей хавкой, пока я ем эту вкусную курицу. Это же ужасно!

— Не так ужасно, пока ты не начинаешь об этом говорить.

— Ага, думаю, ты прав. — Кот замолчал, отрезая еще пару кусочков от курицы. Передышка вышла короткой. — И все же, как долго тебе придется так страдать?

— Хрен его знает. — С тех пор, как он в последний раз ел воздушную кукурузу, прошла, кажется, вечность, а представлять вдобавок ко всему еще парочку вечностей было выше его сил. — В смысле, я вроде бы уже похудел на пару фунтов.

— Эй, это же круто, такими темпами ты за год из пончика превратишься в воздушный шар!

— Ну спасибо, мужик, ты умеешь подбодрить, не так ли?

— Это всего лишь старый добрый я, и делаю то, что у меня лучше всего получается! — Кот наколол на вилку очередной кусок курицы и замахал им под самым носом у Листера. — Кстати, таким здоровенным ты был только во время беременности. Помнишь? Мимо тебя даже в коридоре было не пройти, приходилось к стенке прижиматься.

— М-м-хм-м-м... — Внимание Листера было сосредоточено на куске курицы на конце вилки: нежном белом мясе, пропитанном соусом, посыпанном сыром. Глядя, как мясо исчезает за длинными белоснежными клыками, он тяжело сглотнул. — Кот, ты не против, если я съем кусочек?

Кот притянул тарелку к себе, ограждая ее обеими руками.

— Ни за что! Это моя вкусная курица! Если я дам тебе кусочек, мне достанется одним кусочком меньше!

— Ну же, ты что, помрешь, если поделишься? Ты же не умираешь с голоду.

— А ты на этом своем бурдюке с жиром еще полгода продержишься. — Кот сдернул с шеи салфетку и сердито швырнул ее на пол. — Это и правда обидно! Я пришел, чтобы повеселить тебя, а не чтобы ты тырил у меня еду. Лучше порадую своим присутствием кого-нибудь еще. Обезьяна неблагодарная!

Сказав это, Кот удалился прочь, по пути швырнув в мусорник тарелку с остатками курицы.

Как только дверь закрылась, Листер метнулся к ведру, но механизм уже все размолол и спустил вниз. Осталось только пятно томатного соуса, приставшее к желобу, и Листер, не колеблясь, подобрал его и отправил в рот. Ситуация становилась все серьезнее: обычно он просто копался в мусоре в поисках остатков карри.

Когда Листер наконец отдался на волю салата, Крайтен сочувственно похлопал его по плечу.

— Ну-ну, сэр, знаю, это очень тяжело.

— Почему ты не можешь просто сказать «нет»? — спросил Листер, выплевывая недожеванные куски редиски. — Это же нетрудно, даже если говорить это Риммеру. Особенно Риммеру. В смысле, ты ни разу не думал, что совать сопротивляющемуся парню в лицо тряпку с хлороформом может быть слегка неуместно?

— Я не хотел этого делать, сэр, правда, но говорить слово на букву «Н» для меня так же трудно, как и вам — вести здоровый образ жизни, — сказал Крайтен, пытаясь оттереть салат от рубашки Листера.

Тот оттолкнул его руки.

— Знаешь, я в том смысле говорю, что тебе стоит думать своей головой. Пойми: вдруг тебе кто-нибудь прикажет выключить генераторы кислорода, или стереть Холли, или удалить все сохраненные игры в «Мутантах-супербузотёрах 9»? Ты можешь быть опасен для целой команды!

— Да, конечно, сэр. Принести вам что-то еще? — сказал Крайтен, тоскливо глядя под свои пластиковые ноги.

Листер закатил глаза и заставил себя съесть еще кусок. В будущем стоит задуматься над тем, чтобы выучить Крайтена всяким штукам. Механоид был слишком послушен, и если ради его собственного блага он не научит его немножко бунтовать, то кто научит? Листер вытер проростки с подбородка, а оставшееся смыл минералкой, раздумывая: может, и самому стоит слегка побунтовать? Мастерство надо оттачивать, а его желудку нужна нормальная, честная, жирная и с консервантами пища.

***

Листер присел над открытой вытяжкой на одной из корабельных кухонь и одной рукой выловил оттуда покрытую коркой грязи банку «лёвенброя». Перевернул ее носком ботинка, а потом наскоро отмыл в одной из ближайших раковин. Он умудрился стереть краем футболки почти всю бурую дрянь с крышки, потом открыл ее и вылил шипящее содержимое себе в рот. На вкус пиво оказалось не очень, но в этом, должно быть, виноват запах кухонного жира, пролежавшего три миллиона лет. Проведя без пива так долго, Листер был не в настроении перебирать.

Выпив половину, он остановился. Хотелось допить остатки, закусывая острыми лепешками, пакетик которых он спрятал в библиотеке между «Теорией плоского мира» и «Путеводителя поэта по метафорам». Скорее всего, Риммер считал, что Листер понятия не имеет о библиотеке, не говоря уж о том, что прячет там еду.

Крадучись, Листер пробежал по коридорам, осторожно заглядывая за повороты и то и дело оглядываясь. Была глухая ночь, и ему хотелось поесть и снова очутиться в койке как можно скорее. Для начала, он вымотался. Весь вчерашний день Риммер мучил его силовыми упражнениями. Даже скутеры заставил тренироваться — у каждого по миниатюрной гантеле в лапе. Сам голографический Риммер, конечно, успешно избегал усиленной нагрузки, и Листер не был полностью уверен, что его отдохнувший сосед по каюте не проснется и не увидит, что его нет.

По дороге он остановился у автомата с закусками. Риммер приказал Холли перенастроить их так, чтобы те не давали Листеру еды, но он решил все-таки попытать удачу — вдруг машина будет неисправна? На корабле такое было вполне вероятно.

— Можно мне батончик?

Автомат загудел.

— Вы запрашиваете неавторизованную пищу. В запросе отказано.

— Ну же, это всего лишь один мелкий батончик, от него никакого вреда!

— В запросе отказано.

— Но почему? Что тебе до Холли? Окей, она твоя материнская плата, но все время от времени не слушаются родителей!

— В запросе отказано.

— Я не для себя, а для Кота.

— Врешь! В запросе отказано.

Листер уже собирался пнуть тупорылый автомат, но решил, что металл слишком твердый, и показал машине средний палец. Автомату для закусок было наплевать, но зато Листеру стало гораздо лучше.

Шум привлек чье-то нежелательное внимание.

— Листер! Листи, ты где? Ты же не жрешь что-нибудь исподтишка? — послышался откуда-то спереди голос Риммера.

Бля! Листер резко сменил курс и быстро пошагал в другую сторону. Не хотелось, чтобы его застукали с пивом, и избавляться от улик тоже... он даже не допил его.

— Наверное, ныкается где-нибудь с сигаретой. А может, проснулся заранее и пошел в спортзал? Листер! — Голос Риммера послышался ближе. Листер прибавил шаг, пытаясь отделаться от «хвоста». Он свернул за угол и понял, что впереди тупик — а в конце коридора стоит голограмма. В этих коридорах никогда не поймешь, откуда доносятся звуки.

К счастью, Риммер смотрел в другую сторону. Листер воспользовался шансом и попытался убраться прочь, но ботинок скрипнул: Крайтен недавно натер пол мастикой. Секунду они с Риммером смотрели друг на дружку: Листер замер на цыпочках, держа в руке банку с пивом. Он выдавил слабую улыбку и пустился по коридору наутёк, а голограмма мчалась за ним, вопя:

— Я так и знал! А ну вернись и выбрось это пиво!

Хотя они оба не были спортсменами, лишний вес и крепатура Листера работали против него. Он пытался оторваться, огибая углы и пользуясь боковыми проходами, больше всего желая найти место, где можно спрятаться. Он распахнул первую дверь, до которой добрался, и захлопнул ее за собой. Присел, прижавшись спиной к стене за дверью, пытаясь справиться с одышкой, пока не понял, что Риммер пробежал мимо, все еще крича:

— Ты еще пожалеешь, Листер! Будешь до конца месяца сидеть на одном салате, и я отменяю разрешение на сухарики!

Облегченно вздохнув, Листер окинул критическим взглядом место, в котором оказался. Это оказалась маленькая медицинская лаборатория, оборудованная для обследований, лечения от простых болезней и ран и выпуска медпрепаратов. Листер решил, что стоит ненадолго задержаться здесь, пока Риммер не устанет его искать и не вернется в постель.

Нянча болевший от голода живот, Листер начал шарить по столам и шкафчикам в поисках еды. Он бы удовольствовался пакетиком крекеров, или засохшим за века забытым бутербродом, даже жевательными витаминками, если бы смог их найти, но ничего похожего не нашел. Зато обнаружил пузырек с таблетками, у которого на этикетке красовалась надпись большими оранжевыми буквами: «Жиру — бой!». Ниже было написано, что внутри — «жиропромывочные супер-пилюли».

— Эта хрень не сработает, — фыркнул Листер, но откладывать пузырек не стал. Он до тошноты устал от этих диет и постоянных упражнений, и мысль быстро решить все проблемы возникла, невзирая на сомнения. Открыв крышку, он взял четыре таблетки и запил их остатками пива. Выйдет так выйдет, а если нет, вреда не будет, верно?

Он выглянул за дверь проверить, чисто ли на горизонте, но голос Риммера все еще доносился из коридоров. Сонный и лишенный возможности уйти, Листер удобно устроился на одной из кушеток — или по крайней мере настолько удобно, как мог ожидать. Даже если его погоня за едой закончилась пшиком, самое большее, что он мог сейчас — это с нетерпением ждать завтрака. И надеяться, что пилюли сработают. Все становилось только хуже: засыпая, Листер мечтал о цельнозерновом тосте и кусочке сырой морковки.

***

В свою очередь, Риммер за ночь и глаз не сомкнул. Да и как бы он мог, зная, что Листер бродит где-то без присмотра и жует бог знает что? Так что, проворочавшись до пяти утра в кровати, он пошел будить Крайтена. Как раз наступило время загнать блудную свинью обратно в хлев.

Четыре часа спустя Риммер, сверяясь со схемой палубы, шагал по коридорам корабля и проверял секцию за секцией, делая по пути заметки карандашом.

— Не в библиотеке, — бормотал он, записывая. «Теория плоской земли» когда-то была его любимой книгой. — Хотя и нашли там острые лепешки. Стоит подумать о засаде: он может вернуться сюда за ними.

Крайтен ковылял следом со скакалкой в руке, чтобы Риммер без промедления мог заставить Листера попрыгать в «розу-мимозу». Последние три часа из прошедших четырех Крайтен мучительно жалел о том, что выбрался из каморки для метел.

— Сэр, — рискнул заметить механоид, — может быть, тот факт, что мы никак не найдем мистера Листера, означает, что он не хочет, чтобы мы его нашли. Наверное, ему стоит от вас отдохнуть.

— Но я же его тренер! Отдыхать от меня — значит отдыхать от программы, а он уже в одном кебабе от возвращения на круги своя! На много, много кругов — в один он точно не влезет!

— Вы уверены, что не давите на него слишком сильно? Может, если вы будете относиться к этому проще, Листер начнет охотнее...

Риммер остановился прямо напротив двери в маленький медотсек.

— Знаешь, Крайтен, может, я и усадил Листера в галошу, но это не дает тебе права ни на секунду сомневаться в том, что я могу его оттуда вытащить! Если, чтобы помочь ему, я должен собраться с силами и стать жестким, непреклонным и откровенно жестоким, то так и будет. Вот увидишь: в долгой перспективе мой способ будет для него гораздо лучше.

Когда из коридора донеслись громкие голоса, Листер, лежавший в лаборатории, проснулся. Во рту было странно. Почти что плотно, гораздо плотнее, чем обычный налет от застрявших между зубами волокон, оставшихся после ночного перекуса кебабом. Петерсон как-то подбил его проверить, сколько зефирок-маршмэллоу сможет поместиться во рту, но маршмэллоу не входили в рацион техников третьего уровня, и Листер проделал это с ватными тампонами. Ощущение было похожее — только без пищеварительного приключения после того, как он эти тампоны проглотил.

И с глазами было что-то не так: они не хотели открываться. Листер протянул руку, потер их и почувствовал на лице что-то большое и мохнатое. Такой мех бывает только у пауков, реально здоровенных пауков! Он начал царапать и бить пушистую массу, но от попыток убрать ее лицо только сильнее заболело, а еще стало ясно, что руки тоже густо покрылись мехом. Листер попытался встать, но споткнулся о волосы на ногах и с глухим стуком повалился на пол.

Стоявший в коридоре Риммер понимающе взглянул на Крайтена и, приложив палец к губам, кивнул в сторону двери. Он знал, что долго скрываться у Листера не выйдет. Крайтен открыл перед Риммером дверь, и тот шагнул через порог, готовясь прочитать Листеру нотацию.

— Надеюсь, твой ночной загул стоил того, Листи, потому что тебе придется еще неделю... — Поняв, что обращается не по адресу, Риммер замолчал.

Существо, поразительно напоминавшее сильно запущенный ворсистый ковер, неловко поднялось на ноги и закряхтело:

— М-м-м-р-ф-ф-ф!

— Да, я тоже рад познакомиться с тобой... Создание.

— Ум-м-м-р-р-р! Хм н-н-н-н! — со всем своим обычным изяществом ответил Листер.

— Приму это за «Я хочу сожрать тебя!» на мутантском, — вскрикнул Риммер и спрятался за Крайтеном. — Сделай с ним что-нибудь!

— Н-но... а вдруг он питается механоидами, сэр?

— Невелика потеря! Просто не давай ему добраться до меня!

Хотя Листер и мог определить, кто с ним говорит, но разобрать слова не мог — уши слишком засорились. Погребенными в мехе руками он замахал на своих товарищей, все еще пытаясь сказать им что-то, несмотря на пух во рту.

— Гн-н-н! М-М-М! Ух-х-х!

В следующий миг его запястья оказались связаны скакалкой. Пытаясь освободить руки, Листер хлопнулся на задницу, а сверху на него навалился Крайтен. Попытки освободиться от веревки и друг от друга превратились в неуклюжий борцовский поединок. Несмотря на пелену, закрывавшую глаза, Листер мельком заметил Риммера, который прыгал с ноги на ногу в дверях.

Крайтен вышел победителям: петля затянулась на мохнатой шее чудища, левая рука привязана к правой ноге. Шагнув назад, механоид сбил каблуком пустую банку из-под пива, и та покатилась по полу. Крайтен подобрал ее, и его лицо исказилось от ужаса.

— О боже! Думаю, оно сожрало мистера Листера!

На всякий случай Риммер остался стоять на пороге.

— Ты уверен? — спросил он, с подозрением оглядывая существо. — Эта тварь слишком мелкая, не дотянет и до белуги. Все равно стоит ее выкинуть в космос: это, наверное, один из мутировавших меховых шариков Кота. Или эволюционировавший пылевой кролик.

— Мн-н-г, — сказал Листер, тщетно ёрзая по полу. Они явно не узнали его. Раз уж не осталось ни голоса, ни других отличительных признаков, нужно было придумать способ опознать себя. Он немного подумал, а потом начал гудеть.

— Что оно делает? Зовет самку? — поинтересовался Риммер.

— Я уверен, это хитовый сингл Раста Билли Сканка «Потряси-ка хоботком»! — ответил Крайтен и наклонился, чтобы рассмотреть музыкальный клок меха повнимательнее. — Думаю, перед нами мистер Листер!

— Ой, да брось, он вполовину меньше, а эти лохмы и медведю за честь сойдут.

— Минутку, сэр. — Крайтен бегло просмотрел несколько ящичков, нашел ножницы и аккуратно состриг мех с лица Листера.

После того, как с него состригли шестидюймовые ресницы и брови, Листер стал гораздо более похожим на себя, не считая усов, прикрывавших ширинку.

— Ты не представляешь, Крайтен, какое это облегчение. Я словно у бабули под мышкой застрял.

— Мне очень жаль, что я связал вас, сэр, — сказал механоид, распутывая веревки. — Но что случилось? Вы забыли побриться?

Листер осторожно поднялся на ноги.

— Понятия не имею. Выпил вчера пару таблеток и пива... обычного старого доброго пива. Думаешь, оно радиоактивное?

— Эти таблетки? — Риммер наклонился над пузырьком с надписью «Жиру — бой!», все еще стоявшим на стойке. — Таблетки для похудения, которые продаются по ТВ? А сколько ты выпил?

— Фиг знает, парочку. Решил, что мне бы подошло.

— А инструкции ты, конечно, не читал, да? — насмешливо ответил Риммер. — Тут написано: «Не принимать больше одной за двенадцать часов, не смешивать с алкоголем», а список побочных эффектов размером с тебя.

— Отвянь, Риммер, они же сработали! Жир просто превратился в волосы. — Листер провел ладонью вдоль тела, довольный, что его округлости гораздо менее мясистые. — Как только я все это сбрею, схаваю пиццу XXL с карри, креветками и луком. Слюнки по бороде текут от одной мысли об этом.

— Но... но... как же моя физкультурная программа? — пролепетал Риммер. Одним махом Листер лишил его всей скудной власти.

— Капут твоей программе, мозгожопый. Если мне не хочется, я ничего тяжелее упаковки пива и в руки не возьму. Можно мне постричься? Я весь чешусь.

Крайтен уже собирался подойти к нему с ножницами, как Риммер остановил его.

— Всего одну миллисекундочку, дорогой Крайтен! Кажется, тебе предстоит трудная работа. Ты и так провел весь день, гоняясь за Листером, и мы ведь не хотим мешать Листеру воссоединиться с его любимой пиццей? — Лицо Риммера осветилось злобной улыбкой. — Что нужно нашему маленькому придурку, так это депиляция!

Листер застыл.

— Кра-а-айте-е-ен, что я говорил тебе насчет ответа «Нет»?

Крайтен неуверенно перевел взгляд с одного на второго, а потом подобрал скакалку и начал обматывать ею беспомощного Листера.

— Мне ужасно жаль, мистер Листер, сэр. Вы же знаете, как мне тяжело со словом на букву «Н».


End file.
